Teitan Kindergarten
by you know who chan
Summary: AU The main casts of DC and Magic Kaito are in kindergarten! A bit of craziness with our favorite detectives, thief, and their girls. What happened to all the crowns and just where is Aoko’s mop? Oneshot


Summary: AU The main casts of DC and Magic Kaito are in kindergarten! A bit of craziness with our favorite detectives, thief, and their girls. What happened to all the crowns and just where is Aoko's mop? Oneshot

I don't own any of this!

Teitan Kindergarten

"Shin-chan, we are going to be late!" Mouri Ran said loudly.

"But I can't find my shoe!" Shinichi complained as he raced around the kitchen. "It was right here before and I can't go to school without it!" He said, crawling under the table to see if it was under there. It wasn't.

"Don't you have another pair, we have to go!" Ran said, folding her arms across her chest. "Come onnn."

Muttering to himself as he put on his tennis shoes, Shinichi then told Ran in a proud voice that one day he would be the greatest detective in the world and never lose anything.

"Yeah ,yeah" Ran said, pulling her friend along with the back of his shirt as he rambled on about detectives. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll see me everywhere when I solve the toughest cases ever!"

Five minutes later:

"Konicihiwa Aoko-chan!" Ran cried happily, running over to her friend.

Shinichi followed her in, a giant red spot protruding out of his forehead. "She beat you up again, eh?" Heiji asked him, a large grin spread on his face.

"Shinichi got wuped, Shinichi got wuped," Kaito danced around him, singing. "By a gurlll"

"Oh shut up, Kuroba!" Shinichi screamed, making a fist.

"Catch me if you cann!" He replied in a sing-song voice. He ran around the room as Shinichi chased him.

"KAITO!" Aoko screamed suddenly. "WHERE IS MY MOP?"

Jumping over to where Aoko, Ran, and Kazuha where standing he gave Aoko a rose. "I did not move you mop, Aoko."

Aoko went red in the face. "Get him Shinichi!" She yelled, pointing her finger at Kaito.

The magician's face grew to horror as Shinichi ran at him with a new speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He started to run, his hands moving all around above his head as he ran.

Finally the teacher came in and stopped Kaito, Shinichi, and Aoko from pulling each others' faces off. The first part of the day was to color in small groups. It was Aoko's week to hand out the crowns, so she went over to the cabinet to get the boxes out.

"Teacher!" She exclaimed. "All the crowns are gone!" She sniffled as she got ready to cry. The teacher started to look all around for the crowns, ignoring Aoko's sobs.

"Kuroba, it was you! You stole them!" Heiji and Shinichi cried.

Kazuha started to cry about the crowns as well, because she had been looking forward to coloring today.

Kaito's mouth when into a 'o' and he started to run away. Again.

"Teacher, make Shinichi and Heiji stop chasing me!" Kaito cried.

"Teacher, make Kaito give back the crowns!" Shinichi cried, making a grab for Kaito.

The teacher just sighed and said: "I don't get paid enough for this."

Suddenly, Heiji went around and stood in front of Kaito. It was all part of the plan he and Shinichi had made as they ran behind Kaito.

To avoid running into Heiji Kaito skidded to a stop, only to fall over when Shinichi threw himself on top of him.

"The Great Detective Kudo Shinichi was stopped you once again!" He cried, sitting on Kaito.

"Not so fast!" The other boy called, making a cloud of smoke appear. When it disappeared Kaito was near the door and Shinichi and Heiji's clothes were pink.

"KAITO!" Aoko called. Kaito looked over at her, smiling.

She had found her mop.

He stopped smiling.

"DIEEEEE!" She yelled.

And then he ran.

"GET BACK HERE, DAMNIT!" Shinichi yelled, chasing Kaito around the classroom. The teenage magician had just turned the high school detective's hair pink with yellow spots.

The teacher of Teitan High, Sophomore class 2-D, sighed.

"Do they ever change?" Ran asked Aoko as they came in with their books.

"Lovely whites today, Aoko!" Kaito called as he ran past her.

Aoko grabbed her mop. "Never." She told Ran, holding up her mop high in the air. "Kaito!"

And the chase began.


End file.
